


An Eve Well Spent

by stjarna



Series: AoS Advent 2016 [24]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Advent 2016, All mistakes are my own, Bus Kids - Freeform, Coda, F/M, Post-Episode: s04e08 The Laws of Inferno Dynamics, Some bus kids, prompt: eve, reference to Slingshot series, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: A coda for Fitzsimmons snuggling on the couch at the end of 4x08 "The Laws of Inferno Dynamics" [makes reference to the Slingshot miniseries]Written for AOS advent 2016 organized by the wonderful theclaravoyant on Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theclaravoyant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/gifts).



> I've been meaning to write a coda fic for 4x08... and for Slingshot... and I thought this final AoS Advent prompt might be the perfect opportunity to put it all together.

They’re sitting next to each other on the couch in the common room. Their friends and colleagues gathered around them, chatting, laughing. The atmosphere is more relaxed than it had been in months, and a sense of unity lingers in the air.

Jemma’s hand is gently stroking Fitz’s arm, and she’s smiling at him with a happiness and warmth that’s been missing from her eyes for far too long. He allows himself to get lost in her beauty, marveling at the love seemingly radiating towards him from every cell of her being.

He lets his head drop against the couch and smiles back at her. “Let’s do it,” he whispers.

A brief chuckle escapes her lips, while her hand keeps gliding up and down his arm. “Define _it_ ,” she requests, her eyes fixed on his.

“Let’s move off base,” Fitz clarifies. “The apartment that Daisy got us.”

The corners of her mouth quirk up, but her eyes look surprised. “When?” she asks.

“Soon,” Fitz replies. “Tomorrow. Tonight. _Now_.”

Jemma laughs. “There’s no furniture there,” she remarks. “And Daisy’s blood is still dried up on the wall.”

“Okay,” Fitz concedes. “So maybe not tonight.”

Jemma inhales slowly. “Why the change of heart?”

“Change of heart?” Fitz asks confused. “What do you mean?”

“Fitz,” Jemma says, giving Fitz a knowing look. “I may not have eyes at the back of my head but I _did_ notice _Elena’s_ darting back and forth between me and you, and the look on her face told me that you were gesturing wildly, _presumably_ trying to get her to stop talking about us moving in together.”

Fitz swallows, unable to hide his deer-in-headlights look.

Jemma shrugs. “And I know that was months ago, but since then you’ve always seemed hesitant whenever I brought up the subject or showed you possible apartments.”

Fitz sighs and reaches for Jemma’s hand resting on his arm, squeezing it gently. “I _do_ want to move in together Jemma,” he says in all sincerity. “Sharing a room at the base was my idea, remember?”

“I _do_ remember that,” she replies. “Which is why I was surprised to realize that—”

“I want to live with you, Jemma,” Fitz interrupts her. “I want to spend the rest of my _life_ with you,” he adds seriously. “But I didn’t want to rush things. I wanted to do it on our own terms, not because Elena suggested it out of nowhere.” He pauses. “There was so much going on back then, Jemma: a new director, Daisy on the run, Coulson and Mack off to the Zephyr, you up for a promotion. When Elena said that, I kinda panicked. I felt like having to go apartment hunting off base would be one more stress factor that I wanted to avoid… for both of us. I mean, I love you, but—you gotta admit—when you start working on a new task,” he begins, fidgeting nervously with his fingers. “Well, you can get a bit intense.” He puts his index and thumb close together, trying to indicate her intensity level.

Jemma tries to interject. “Well I ex—”

“—cell at preparation,” Fitz continues. “I know, and I _love_ that about you, but I didn’t want to put more on your plate, on _our_ plate. I wanted to do this later, when things were less crazy. I wanted to have time to make a list of things we wanted, to make a budget, to look at neighborhoods, and daycares, and schools, and—”

“You thought about daycares and schools?” Jemma asks surprised.

“Well, yes,” Fitz admits, shyly. “I mean, not that we have to have kids, but I figured we’d have to talk about that at some point. Not immediately. But somewhere down the road. And so I figured if we start talking about moving off base then those are things to consider and a prepare for and—”

A smile flashes across Jemma’s face, as Fitz nervously rambles on.

“So, you _do_ want to move in together?” she chimes in.

“Yes!” Fitz replies without hesitation. “And _now’s_ the time. I’m done being hesitant about it. You were right. We can’t waste anymore time. And an apartment off base may not be Perthshire, but it’s—”

“—a step in that direction,” Jemma finishes his sentence.

“Exactly,” he says quietly, the corners of his mouth quirking up ever so slightly.

Her eyes sparkle at him happily. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too,” she whispers, letting her hand once again caress his arm. “And think about daycares and schools… eventually, down the road.”

He allows her words to sink in and fill his heart with warmth, before leaning closer. Her lips are soft, and warm, and longing, and soon the simple kiss he had wanted to give her, turns more heated, as they forget the world around them.

“Get a room!” Daisy exclaims from behind them, causing them to dart apart. Daisy’s face is only inches away from theirs, grinning mischievously.

“Bloody hell!” Fitz calls out. “Could you give us a little bit of privacy?”

“Sure thing,” Daisy replies, still grinning, raising her hands apologetically, and taking a few steps back.

Jemma leans closer to Fitz. “See, there’s another reason to move into our own place off base,” she says, smiling suggestively. “The ability to make out in any room we want without interruptions.”

“Right, because you were _only_ thinking about making out just now,” Daisy teases them, her head once again peeking up between them.

“Stop eavesdropping on us,” Fitz says annoyed, staring at Daisy.

“Dude, Agent Daisy Johnson,” she replies, pointing at herself. “Spy and superhero extraordinaire!”

“Well Agent Daisy Johnson,” Fitz replies. “Agent Leopold Fitz here, engineer extraordinaire. The one who designed and built your fancy new gauntlets.” He leans slightly closer to her. “The one who will take them away again if you keep interrupting us.”

Next to him, Jemma chuckles quietly.

“Blackmailing,” Daisy remarks, squinting her eyes and nodding her head ever so slightly. “Someone’s gone over to the Dark Side.”

“Please, Daisy,” Fitz asks politely.

“Awww,” Daisy exclaims, tilting her head. “So close, Fitz. Dark Side doesn’t beg.”

“Oh for crying out loud—” Fitz tries to interject, but Jemma interrupts him.

“Agent Johnson,” Jemma says authoritatively, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. “Agent Fitz and I are discussing a _serious_ and _highly_ sensitive topic, and I’m afraid you do not have the necessary security clearance to participate. I, therefore, have to _order_ you, to remove yourself from the vicinity of this couch.” Demandingly, she waves her hand, instructing Daisy to step back.

“She really _is_ the boss,” Daisy remarks, winking at Jemma. “Enjoy your evening,” she adds, nudging Fitz’s shoulder, before turning around to talk to Mack and Elena.

“What do you say,” Jemma suggests, “shall we take our important meeting to our bunk?”

Fitz smiles and silently gets up from the couch, stretching out his hand to pull Jemma up.

But unlike what Daisy suspects, they don’t spend the evening having sex. Instead, they lie in each other’s arms, talking about how quickly they can move into their new apartment, about cottages in Perthshire, marriage, children, and pets. They talk about the past and the future and about never wasting time again.


End file.
